Trapped
by miroku-has-darkness
Summary: Trunks and goten suck them and gohan into the warring states era get seperated and have to find a way home Though could the demonsbe to much to handle for the demi saiyans Inuyasha DBZ crossover
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Chapter one: It is all going down

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody mentioned in this story I to lazy to fill out the paper work

----

After a spar with Goten was playing with Trunks in his mother's lab. "Hey Trunks what do you think this does." Goten said innocently pointing to a time machine.

"Dunno Goten just push buttons until something happens." Trunks answered without even turning around. Goten started pushing buttons until the two small boys were surrounding with a pink/blue surly light. At the time Gohan was walking into the room after the warp started and was also sucking in by the pull but fell miles away from where the little ones fell which was by a dry well.

With the Mini Midgets

Trunks and Goten were unconnius sprawled out next to the old bone eaters well, until a kid around the same age maybe younger found them he had pointy ears small fox paws and a cute furry tail, in his mouth he had a lollypop. Turning into a big pink balloon Shippo carried them back to the village 'I'll have to play with kagome later this is a life or death matter.' the little fox thought.

in kaede's village

Since Inuyasha was trying to get kagome back to his time again. Miroku and Sango were relaxing well more like sango was in the hot springs when shippo came floating screaming their names miroku magically woke up and sango grabbed her weapon forgetting to put a towel on when she ran to shippo, miroku stares turned sango and miroku a whole new shade of red out of embassesmant and pain. Grabbing her clothes she ran back she ran back to kaede's hut where Shippo was with the others. Kaede was checking for any signs that they were still alive or if they were human or not, those questions were answered when one of them shot a fireball out of their hand and hand and it hit the other and he just acted like he was shooing away a fly. So the four waited by the fire till they heard.

"Wake up Goten." Damn it Goten wake up." "Food Goten." Well it was safe to say that ones name was Goten.

"Where (sweat drops) Trunks where are we."

"I dunno Goten." The two said to each other till the rest of the inu gang got to them. The demi saiyans atomically went into a fighting stance,

"Calm down children we mean thy no harm." To tell the truth this did not ease them one bit.

"Where are we?" The leader of the pintsize pair repeated to the elder

"Ye are in me village now relax we mean you no harm." Goten put down his guard while trunks just tightened up he has seen too many movies where someone relaxed then they got eaten by a giant spider.

"Can you give me a moment alone with my friend?" Trunks asked sly

"Of course we will be right outside but we can't have you two leaving here just yet without a full stomach and good nights sleep." 'Yep deftly horror movieish.' 'Yet what can harm a saiyan and food sounds good so we're stay'

"Kaede look at those clothes they are wearing they can't be from this time right?" Sango asked

"No I fear not they are fighters but in hand to hand combat and in honorable battles as well, there are no such things here." Kaede responded.

Goten and trunks were mediating trying to find but damn does everything have to be so strong after 5 minutes of searching they found Gohan's he was fighting something much weaker but gohan liked giving them the opportunity to run before he had no choice but to kill them cause if they got away all well. So the chibis just had to find someway to get him but neither had any plans they did whatever two demi-saiyans would do eat.

_Next chapter the chibis meets inuyasha and their shirts are stained with blood how are they going to get out of this one_

So what did you think I can say it is not one of my best works?

I have the second chapter done already but not typed yet

I'm on my way with a dbz/fma xover and for the ppl you are waiting for my other dbz/inu fic High school hell and all my other fics they should have updates coming to them


	2. Saiyans vs demons what's wrong with that

Trapped

Chapter 2: Saiyans Vs Demons What's Wrong with That

Disclaimer: Why can't I own anything?

----------

Gohan was Doing what he loved to do fight he forgot how good it felt during though seven years of peace, He was getting attack continuously as he walked to his brother's ki all because of this pretty little jewel shard monsters started to attack him he had about four of these fragments now Gohan figured if demons wanted the shards then it was best to keep them safe. They gave him a huge power boost it was like a super saiyan 2 even when he was hiding his ki. But right now Gohan was fighting a bull-like creature, Gohan flipped over its head and without missing a beat blasted a hole in though its stomach when the bull fell over Gohan quickly disincarnated the rest of the hide and bones these demons could survive that and if they had a shard they would heal almost automatically. When the dust cleared a little bee picked up the shard Gohan quickly used a finger beam not unlike freeza's a got back the shard those things had been following him for miles. Gohan started to sprint to his brother's ki looking for anything that could be a dragonball for that could be their only way home.

Kaede's village

The inukag-less inu gang were eating along with the demi-saiyans food was everywhere. What is really surprising is that everyone in the village besides Goten and Trunks somehow got a really bad bloody nose from getting hit with something kind of food item. Since the saiyans and Shippo also smelt the blood and it was all over themselves and the ground everyone except the culprits. So the whole village went do to wash themselves and their clothes leaving the village empty and cover with blood. With that pictured painted it looked very bad for the demi saiyans when Inuyasha and Kagome showed up. "Did you guys do this?" Inuyasha proclaimed

"Well kind of yah."Goten said while doing the son grin. Trunks smacked his forehead that sounded like they killed everyone here.

"Wait before you jump to conclusions how could a couple of kids like us do all this." trunks was confident that they were safe unless Goten screwed this up, Unfortunately for trunks he did

"But, Trunks you know as well as I do that we did all this." Goten said like a two year old caught in a cookie jar while Trunks smacked Goten backside across the head.

"Owe what that was for?"

"Shut up Goten."

"Well I have heard enough you kids are going to pay for what you've done." Inuyasha said Kagome was even a little mad about but more confused than anything. As Inuyasha charged Trunks quickly spiked his ki because if there was one thing he had learned from watching the show cops it was never to mess with a mad dog and this guy was defiantly a mad dog.

This is my shortest chapter ever

next chapter, Showdown the Super Saiyan vs. the wind scar Goten and trunks are getting creamed by the powers of purification and demonic power halfway across the country will Gohan make it in time?

For my other faces readers I will update I'm just on a stand still at the moment But I will update soon. And to even that tells me to revise my chapters you sound like my English teacher I do spell check isn't that enough


End file.
